My only light in darkness
by StellaRiddle
Summary: Voldemort visited Tom Riddle of the past, and showed him a couple of memories to get him prepared for what will happen. But when viewing the memory, Tom falls for the gorgeous curly haired brunnete that is always with the potter boy. Tom wants Hermione, and he will do anything to get her. Even if it mean bringing her back through time.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione shivered and shoved her bare hands into her coat pockets. She had forgotten her gloves at home, and she deeply regretted that. She snuggled deeper into her coat and looked out over the cliff edge. She suddenly realized what she had just thought. Since when had she started calling the tent home? Well, ever since Harry and she moved in she supposed.

She sighed and pulled out her journal from her coat pocket. It was not a big book. It was small enough to carry around. She opened it up carefully, turning to the correct page. She marked another line beside the 91 other ones. She sighed softly. Exactly three months ago they had escaped from the ministry and started living on the run. And exactly a week ago that Ron had left them. She flipped the book shut and ran her naked fingers across the freezing snow. They tingled and nearly straight away became numb.

"Ron, you big jerk." She muttered, feeling her eyes well with tears. They froze quickly to her lashes, and she furiously rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tiny crystals. "I miss you."

With a last look at the horizon, she turned around and stumbled back to the yellowed tent, completely oblivious to the figure moving in the shadows of the trees. She slipped through the flap and removed her snowy boots. She collapsed into an armchair.

"Mione." Harry Potter greeted, nodding his head.

"Harry." She said back.

"So, what where you up too? You really shouldn't wander outside the protection wards. What if somebody saw you?" The black haired boy looked at his best mate nervously, as if expecting an outburst. Hermione just shook her head slowly, ignoring Harry's tone completely.

"I know Harry. Its just…." She paused, searching for the right word, gesturing slightly with her hands. "Never mind. Its not like anyone would be out here anyways." Harry stared at her.

"But you were the one who was so clear about taking every single precaution possible." He said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I was." She looked out the tiny window. "I just… Don't really care anymore. That's all."

"What?" He spluttered. Hermione turned her head and met his forest green eyes.

"Harry. I'm tired. Every one, even you and… and… Ron." She struggled to say his name. "Are always expecting me to know the answers. And I know that every one expects even more from you…" She said quickly, seeing Harry's face. "But every one has their limits. Even me."

"So you're just going to walk too then?" There was no venom in his words. He sounded weak.

"Of course not Harry." Hermione said softly. She reached out a hand and grasped Harry's own. Harry held on tight.

"I know Hermione. Hey, your hands are freezing cold." He looked at Hermione questionably.

"I wasn't wearing gloves." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you cast a warming charm?"

"I'm not sure. I think I wanted to feel the snow." She looked up at Harry's snort. "What?"

"Only you." He teased. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but instead a surprised yelp left her as Harry threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back with his fists, screaming to be released as Harry practically ran out the tent. He flipped Hermione over and she fell with a soft thud into the snow. She squeaked as the cold hit her, seeping through her shirt. She glared at the raven standing above her.

"I thought you wanted to feel the snow." Harry said innocently, barely able to control his laughter. Hermione stopped glaring and started laughing too. After about 30 seconds her backside was completely soaked, so she held up a hand to be helped up. Harry, momentarily distracted, took her hand and let out a surprised sound as he was pulled head first into the snow.

He looked up and spat out a mouth full of slush. Hermione was laughing her head off, rolling around on the frozen ground.

"You'll pay for that!" The boy-who-lived cried, forming a snowball between his freezing fingers and flinging it at the girl. She yelped as it hit her on the head, and she stumbled to her feet and took off running, sinking slightly in into the snow with each step she took. Harry stumbled after her.

They were so caught up in their game of chase that they didn't notice when they stepped straight out of the protective wards. The wards that kept them hidden. The wards that kept people out.

The figure in the shadows watched the two teenagers as the appeared, chasing each other through the snow. And there she was. Her milky face bright red from the cold and laughter. Her beautiful curls flying around her as she spun around and around. She was even more gorgeous then she had been in the memory. He wanted her in his arms now. He didn't even care that Potter was right there. Ill deal with him in the future, he decided. That's when he stepped out of the shadows.

Potter's gleeful face fell immediately as his eyes fell on him. He grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind him. Hermione had not yet noticed the stranger.

"Harry? What's the matter?" She asked, and her voice was like silk. That's when she noticed the boy and she gasped, taking a step back and grabbing hold of Harry's arm. The stranger's eyes narrowed, and he felt his jealousy levels rising.

"R-Riddle?" Potter said uncertainly. Tom Riddle smirked.

"Hello Potter. I believe you have something that belongs to me." Harry jumped, and used his free hand to clutch the horecrux locket beneath his shirt. Tom laughed. "No, no. Not the locket." He had not come for the locket. In his time the locket was perfectly safe. His grey eyes flickered to Hermione's.

"Then what?" When Potter spoke, his voice trembled. Tom's eyes shone as his lips twitched.

"Her."

 **A/N: So this chapter was very very short. I know I'm sorry! It will be longer next chapter I promise and it will explain why Tom Riddle has come for Hermione. Review? XOX**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was not one to accept when he didn't get what he wanted. Oh no. He ALWAYS got what he wanted. But he never thought he would be so addicted to something.

It was late as usual, and Tom was sitting rather ungracefully in the library with his feet propped up against the table ledge. There was no one to impress at this late hour anyways. It was nearly 9 o'clock, and soon the librarian would kick him out.

Tom was lazily flicking through the pages of a dark magic book, not really paying attention to what the words said. He already knew the book by heart. He groaned slightly. He wanted to get another book. But he wanted one from the restricted section.

He glanced around the library and caught sight of the small group of girls that always tried to follow him. He smirked mentally before he waved at them. They all jumped; completely shocked that one of them nearly fell over. Tom sneered privately. They were truly pathetic.

He decided to call the shy looking blond over. A red head glared at the blond and shoved her hard before she started walking over. She smiled seductively at him. Tom shook his head at her and motioned to the blond again. She hurried over to where Tom was sitting, and he completely ignored the look of hurt and utter shock on the bitchy red head's face.

"Hello there." Tom smiled at the blond, putting up his charming face.

"T-T-Tom! H-Hi there!" He was disgusted at the girls stuttering. He had to stop himself from snorting. Instead he forced himself to act like he cared about her.

"Would you do me a huge favor Annie?" He thought that was her name.

"My n-names Amy." Tom mentally rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Amy. You look like another girl I knew called Annie. Your more pretty than her though." Tom said in mock sincerity. Amy believed him and blushed crimson.

"What can I do for you?" She asked. Tom leaned in close.

"I need you to get me a book from the restricted section. It's called 'Horror within'. Do you think you could do that?" Amy's eyes widened but she nodded and he kissed her hand. She got even redder and ran off. Her friends where staring at her in envy. The red head was fuming.

She returned later with the book. She got a detention for entering the restricted section as well. As Tom turned the corner, the book tucked under his arm, he laughed. How stupid could someone be?

He muttered the password to a portrait of a young woman and entered the head dormitory. The head girl was in her room, and Tom headed for his. He entered and with a lazy flick of his wand his lights came on. He nearly yelled.

Sitting on his bed was the scariest looking man he had ever seen. He was stark white with long boney fingers. His dark robe hung like smoke around him. He had no nose, and instead had slits for nostrils. But what scared Tom the most where the blood red eyes. In a second he had his wand pointed at the strangers head. The snake man laughed.

"Lower your wand Tom. I am not here to hurt you. My name is Lord Voldemort." Tom's jaw dropped.

"How do you know that name? That's my name." He growled. His wand still held high, his grey eyes were narrowed.

"No Tom. That's OUR name. I am you, Tom. I am Lord Voldemort. I am from the future."

"Lies." Tom hissed. Voldemort ground his teeth together.

"No. I tell the truth."

"Prove it." Tom demanded. Voldemort nearly growled. He started digging in his brain, bringing out the memories he had tried so hard to forget.

" _Fine."_ He hissed in parseltongue, and Tom's eyes widened. _"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. When I was five, I killed a boy's pet rabbit by making him disappear and then found with barbwire around its neck. In my forth year at Hogwarts, I opened the Chamber of Secrets. The only class I struggled in was charms, because bimbo Dumbledore teaches, and he hates me. I framed Hagrid for the death of the Myrtle girl, and I'm really good at lying."_ Voldemort finished, looking up at Tom. He still had his eyes narrowed, and he was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"I still don't believe you. Sure you talk snake, but I still don't believe you." Tom said. Voldemort had to take a deep breath and stop himself from cursing his younger self. He cast a silence charm on the room and leaned in really close.

"I have a thing for brunettes more than anything else, and I have a birth mark in the shape of a snake on my thigh, which I hide with a glamour." Tom blushed slightly, something he never did, before he slowly lowered his wand.

"Okay." He said quietly. "I believe you." Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to show you something's of the future." He told Tom all about Harry Potter and the prophesy, and Tom's eyes grew wider and wider as the story went on. When Voldemort finished he leaned back and Tom took a deep breath.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Tom mumbled. "You mean I get defeated by a pipsqueak when he's only one?" Voldemort nodded slowly and Tom groaned, leaning back in his seat. Then he suddenly sat up right. "Potter did you say? There are two Potters at this school." Voldemort nodded. That he remembered. Tom had a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"What is it?" The snake man asked curiously. He knew that gleam.

"Nothing." Tom shrugged it off. "I'll have to think about it some more." Normally Voldemort wouldn't have dropped the subject, but he had other things to show Tom.

"I have something to show you." He said.

Voldemort made a pensive appear and pulled out a flask full of silvery substance. He tipped it into the pensive and motioned to Tom. "After you."

Tom approached slowly, and after taking one last look at Voldemort, he tipped into the water. He landed in a large hall, and there was a battle going on. Tom jumped as an Avada Kedavra flew past his ear. Voldemort landed next to the panicked boy and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Watch." He told Tom. Tom watched as what must have been the Potter boy battled. "See what he did there? He went right, and so you would have to go left and then up behind that pillar so that you could jump him. See what I did wrong? I used a stunner when I should have used an unforgivable. So…." But Voldemort's voice was slowly fading.

Tom didn't care for what he was saying, nor for what the Potter boy did wrong. He only had eyes for a very pretty brunette witch. She fought with great stamina, her wild curls flying as she cast spell after spell. He recognized every spell, and most were very difficult. Her gorgeous hazel eyes were on fire as she fought, and it… She… was the most beautiful thing Tom had ever seen.

"Who is that?" Tom interrupted Voldemort's rant, and the snake glared at him before looking to see where he was pointing.

"You cannot be serious. That's just mud-blood Granger. Potter's best friend." He sneered. Tom hadn't averted his eyes from the beautiful creature.

"She's mud-blood? No way. She's gorgeous. And look at those moves." Tom was in awe. Voldemort stared at him.

"Gorgeous?"

"Yes." Tom suddenly turned to Voldemort and gripped that older version of him. "How did you come to my time period?"

"It does not matter."

"Yes. Yes it does. You see that Granger girl? I want her. And since your me, you know that I always get what I want." Voldemort stared at him.

"You're joking! She's a muggle!" But Tom merely shrugged. Voldemort was very much starting to regret his decision. "You… NO. I WILL NOT PREMITT IT!" Tom glared.

"Your me! That means you want her too."

"WHAT?!" But it was true. Because of what young Tom was feeling, Voldemort was starting to feel things too. Voldemort growled and pushed those feelings down. He thought about it for a moment. Wait. Wasn't Granger the brains of the Golden trio? What if he let Tom in on the time turners? Then Granger would be out of the way, and then the order would no longer have the smartest witch of their time. Granger would be out of the picture, and then Potter would be much more vulnerable. He would break down, looking everywhere for his lost friend.

His smirk grew and Tom took a step back.

"I don't like that look on your face. That's the smirk I do whenever I come up with something crazy. And normally they don't really work." Tom said slowly, eyeing the snake man carefully.

"That's because, Tom, I just had the most brilliant plan ever. Come here. Let me tell you a little secret."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Milord. We have located the time turners inside the ministry." Tom turned slowly and looked at Abraxas Malfoy.

"And it only took you four months." Tom hissed, and Abraxas shrunk back. "I want it here by tonight."

"Milord!" Abraxas gasped. "T-tonight! That's impossible! I m-mean we are breaking into the ministry! And…"

"You dare question my orders?"

"No milord!" With a deadly glare from Tom Abraxas hurried away, and him and the rest of his knights apparated away. Tom rubbed his temples and collapsed into his chair.

It had been four months since Voldemort had come. He had returned to his time shortly after telling Tom about the time turners. Tom was distraught. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted that girl. The thought that she was a mud-blood had bothered Tom for the first month, but now he did not think much about it. He was a half-blood and passed off as a pureblood. He would do the exact same thing with Hermione.

" _Hermione."_ He hissed. He loved the way her name sounded. So perfect. Tom didn't love her though. He just wanted to posses her. Own her. 

He sat there for five hours, not moving, just thinking. How was he going to find her when he got there? Apparently she was on the run with this Potter. He hoped Voldemort had been right when he said they were only friends.

He thought about it for a moment, twirling his Slytherin locket between his fingers. He listened as his Horecrux hummed. Suddenly Tom got the feeling he was being squeezed. The locket seemed to open up and he tipped forwards, tumbling into the golden depth.

No shriek left his mouth. He had lost the ability to yell. It was an awful feeling. He was falling, and there seemed to be no end. Scenes seemed to flash before his eyes, and Tom just wanted it to end. He felt like throwing up. He closed his eyes tight and with a thud, he landed in something cold. This time he did yelp as he stumbled out of the snow.

He frantically looked around. There where just trees as far as the eye could see. Where the hell was he?

"What the fu.."

"Ron you big jerk." He stopped. He knew that voice. He edged forwards slightly, and he caught sight of bushy brown hair. No way. Was this for real? "I miss you." She mumbled before she turned around and ran towards a clearing, where she disappeared. Protection wards, he realized with a start.

Was this just a memory? Tom hardly dared to hope. He took his palm, and as hard as he could, he brought it down some tree bark. He breathed in deeply as the bark cut into his hand. This was no memory. He had found her. He looked down at the locket that was still in his hand. He had no clue how it had worked, but he didn't care as he stuffed it down his shirt. He decided to wait until she came out again. If he tried entering, they would be alerted.

He sat there for about thirty minutes until there came a shriek. He jumped up, startled. Hermione came running out, with potter hot on her heels. They didn't seem to realize they had left the wards. She stared at her.

Her milky face was bright red from the cold and laughter. Her beautiful curls flying around her as she spun around and around. She was even more gorgeous then she had been in the memory. He wanted her in his arms now. He didn't even care that Potter was right there. Ill deal with him in the future, he decided. That's when he stepped out of the shadows.

Potter's gleeful face fell immediately as his eyes fell on him. He grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind him. Hermione had not yet noticed the stranger.

"Harry? What's the matter?" She asked, and her voice was like silk. That's when she noticed Tom and she gasped, taking a step back and grabbing hold of Harry's arm. Tom's eyes narrowed, and he felt his jealousy levels rising.

"R-Riddle?" Potter said uncertainly. Tom smirked.

"Hello Potter. I believe you have something that belongs to me." Harry jumped, and used his free hand to clutch the horecrux locket beneath his shirt. Tom laughed. "No, no. Not the locket." He had not come for the locket. In his time the locket was perfectly safe. His grey eyes flickered to Hermione's.

"Then what?" When Potter spoke, his voice trembled. Tom's eyes shone as his lips twitched.

"Her." And he lunged. The due hardly had time to think before his fist had closed around Hermione's arm and the locket swallowed the two whole. The last thing Tom saw was Potter's terrified face as his best friend was taken from him.

 **A/N: Okay! Here it is. It might be a little slow, but I had to show you how Tom came to want Hermione. Poor Abraxas, having to go try get the time turners when Tom found another way! Ill be updating really soon. If you have any ideas, I would love to here them!**

 **Review? XOX**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione tried to cry out, but her voice had abandoned her. She struggled in the arms of her captor as she was flung back wards. Suddenly her feet hit solid ground and she tried to run but a pair of steel arms wrapped around her middle. She tried to yell for help but her voice had not come back yet. She froze as Tom buried his head in her hair and inhaled.

He looked up and sighed happily. Then, without warning, stunned her. She fell limp in his arms and he shifted her slightly until she was laying bridal style. He cast a delusion charm on them before returning his wand to his pocket. He carried her through the halls and to his room in the head quarters.

He slipped into his room and took the charm off before laying her gently onto his bed. Then he turned to his closet and got to work. He made the inside bigger until it was like a small room. The room had a sofa, a bookshelf full of books, a small desk and stool, and a small fireplace. It was big enough for Hermione to stay during the day. He also made sure there was a small lavatory attached. It was perfect, and he grinned smugly. It still looked like an ordinary sized closet from the outside. Then he charmed it so that only he, and anyone he permitted, could see her inside. Anyone else would see clothes.

She would only be staying there during the day when he was at class, and then when he came back, he would let her out. She would, of coarse, sleep in his bed with him at night. He turned around and picked her up before heading into her 'lounge', where he put her on the sofa. He then pulled out his wand and waved it over her, and her eyes fluttered open.

She sat bolt up right and stared at him for a moment before she rushed up and ran for the door. Tom did not get up from his place on the stool.

"LET ME GO RIDDLE!" Hermione cried, and Tom couldn't bare the look of hurt in her pretty eyes. "Where have you taken me?" She demanded, rattling the door nob. "Where's Harry? What did you do to him?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. He is safe." Hermione let out a chocked sob, and with a last kick to the door, slunk to the floor in defeat.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked quietly, and her tears had stopped. Tom got up and started walking towards her. She shrieked and flew over to where the sofa stood and pressed herself into the corner. "Don't touch me!"

Tom frowned. This wasn't what he had expected. Then again, he hadn't expected her to be calm either. He stalked over to her and grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Listen here witch." He snarled. "You belong to me. ME. Me only. Your MINE. Do you understand?"

"I don't belong to anyone VOLDEMORT." Tom flinched slightly. He liked the name Voldemort. It was a name he knew would make people cower. But coming from her it was almost like an insult.

"Do not call me that." He hissed, and he crushed his lips to hers. It was by no means a gentle kiss. It was a very possessive one. Tom was showing her who was boss. Hermione whimpered and tried to push him away but he didn't even budge. She hit him upon the chest with her fists but the hand on her chin only tightened, and she cried out. He snaked an arm around her and pushed her against his muscular chest.

Finally his mouth left hers, but the arm around her middle did not retreat. He held her close, because at the moment she was too weak to stand on her own. She started hitting his chest again, but her punches were soft. Tom sat her down on the sofa and looked her over.

Hermione decided to ignore him. What kind of sick game was this? Why had the future dark lord kidnaped her? Tom frowned suddenly.

"You are thin. And you have received many scars and…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Hermione jumped and she started to scramble away, but Tom held her in place. He was looking at the words mud-blood carved into her forearm. She tried to pull it away, but the grip on her wrist did not waver. "What is it?" He growled. She didn't answer, so he took hold of her shoulders and shook her hard, making her cry out. "WHO HAS HARMED WHAT IS MINE?"

"IT DOESENT MATTER! It's not like you care! Leave me alone Riddle! Better yet, let me go! I am NOT YOURS! And I never will be!" She glared at him, her nose in the air. He glared right back and was about to open his mouth to speak when there came a knock at his bedroom door.

"You will tell me all your secrets Hermione Granger. I have ways to get them out of you. And you don't want to go down that path." He stalked out and slammed the door. Hermione heard the lock click and fresh tears poured.

Tom flung open his bedroom door.

"What?" He growled. There stood Abraxas, and Tom stopped. His knight's expensive robes where covered in soot and grime, part of his hair had been singed off and he had a shoe missing. His normally smooth face was covered in cuts and bruises. A shiny brand new time turner swung gently from his out stretched hand. Abraxas grinned happily, but he looked quite dazed.

"Did it Tom! Here it is!" He slurred and eagerly thrust the time turner forwards.

"I don't need it anymore." Abraxas face fell.

"What?"

"You heard me." Tom took the turner and shoved it into his pocket. Abraxas looked as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"But...but…but…" Abraxas stuttered. "The girl you wanted?"

"I've got her. Found another way to get to her. Looks like you got that time turner for nothing. Pity. It looked as if it had been hard to get." The blonde's look was quite hilarious. His left eyebrow twitched slightly as he wavered on his feet.

"At least I did it." He slurred, and fell backwards, landing on the floor in a dead faint. Tom sneered. Pathetic. Still, he HAD completed his task and followed his orders. Tom supposed he could forgive his knight for his state. His state.

Shit. Tom thought. He hoped the rest of the school hadn't seen Abraxas. Oh well. Tom was very good at spreading rumors. He levitated Abraxas after him as he started towards the hospital wing, making up a story in his head about how he found his 'friend' next to the forbidden forest. His thoughts wondered to Hermione. Maybe he had acted a little harshly. But she was his. He was aloud to treat her however he wanted.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that he was banging Abraxas' head against the ceiling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom returned late that night, and all he wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep. And tonight, he thought with a smirk, he'd have Hermione next to him. He hurried to his closet and swung the door open.

Hermione wasn't there. Straightaway panic surged through him. He searched the room, but it was so small there was nowhere she could have hidden. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears he barely heard the toilet flush.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and froze. Riddle was standing there, looking quite panicked. His back was turned, and the door stood open. Did she want to take her chances? She bolted and flew out the door.

Tom jumped as he saw her run out, and relief flooded him. She was still safe. He walked casually out after her. She was desperately trying to open his chamber door.

"Now, now Hermione. Your not leaving yet are you?" Hermione whipped around.

"Let me out!"

"No." Tom started undressing, and Hermione blushed crimson. She spun around and buried her head in the door. When he finished she turned around again, and Tom studied her. He threw her one of his green T-shirts. Hermione caught it and then dropped it as if it was on fire. Tom rolled his eyes. "What are you going to sleep in then? Naked? I rather like the idea." Hermione's blush grew redder.

"No, and no."

"Put it on."

"No!"

"Oh for Salazar!" Tom grabbed the shirt from the ground and started pulling Hermione's top off. She tried to desperately wiggle away, but Tom didn't let go. He pulled her bra off too, and Hermione squeaked. He tried hard not to get distracted by her curves as he pulled his shirt over her head and pulled her pants off, so that she was only in his shirt and her nickers. His top was too big and it came down to her knees. She looked amazing in his clothes, he decided. Hermione tried to cover herself up, but Tom grabbed her tiny wrists and led her to the bed.

She struggled even harder.

"NO! Please! Anything but that! Please!"

"I'm not going to try anything!" Tom said angrily. "Just sleep." He collapsed onto the bed and pulled her down with him. He spooned her and wrapped his arm around her in an iron grip. He pulled the blankets up over them and buried his nose in her hair. She continued to struggle but Tom's hold never wavered. "Sleep." He mumbled into her hair.

Not even after he had fallen asleep did his grip loosen. In fact, every time Hermione tried to wiggle out, his grip tightened. Finally she gave up and collapsed into his hold, trying to get comfortable. She was in for a sleepless night.

"I hate you Riddle." She spat before closing her eyes. A smirk grew on Tom's handsome face.

 **A/N: Okay, so I know that Hermione got the mud-blood scar after Ron came back, but lets just pretend here okay XD. Review?**


End file.
